Harder Than You Know
by Greyson Pierce
Summary: It began as cerulean met emerald with a silent, tender kiss.


**Author's Note:**

**This first song is from a band I can't stand. (I totally didn't mean to rhyme.) Is it mainstream, whiny crap? Yeah, but I fell in love with this song~ I also like using my poet-style, since I'm not good with "he said, she said" type of writing styles. Not my forte. Or my cup of oolong. I honestly think the song this one came with would be more suitable from Wally's perspective. However, I'm challenging myself to write as the receiver/uke.**

**TIME FOR GREYSON TO SHUT UP. Enjoy this, my beauties~**

* * *

><p><strong>Harder Than You Know – Escape the Fate<strong>

_Baby, don't talk to me; I'm trying to let you go. Not loving you is harder than you know._

It began as cerulean met emerald with a silent, tender kiss.

They hid beneath a humble mask, concealed from a world that judged and lied. To be honest, Robin had always found comfort in that silly little mask. With it, he could disregard every blemish within him and become the faultless Robin, the one and only Boy Wonder, a persona he prided so much in. But when the mask came off and he hung up his cape before bed, he'd go back to being clumsy little Dick Grayson, son of two deceased acrobats and young ward of Bruce Wayne. It was side of him he'd vowed to himself – and Bruce – never to show anyone, not even his best friend. He strived toward perfection under his mentor's persuasion; letting anyone but him see his flaws was out of the question.

Yet here he was, bright azure eyes staring into and through widened verdant ones.

He finally let someone inside, under the mask, and into his soul. Was he stupid? A fool? How could Robin, _the_ Boy Wonder, the Caped Crusader's right-hand man, let anyone see his flaws? It'd taken him a good four years to finally let Bruce in, yet here he let down his guard for Wally within two years. Of course, he'd known Wally about as long as he'd known Bruce – a full four years since his parents had died, can you believe it? – though his first two years with Wally were awkward and just plain weird. He was a stranger, a "friend" pushed on him by his mentor in the hopes of helping him fit into the typical teenager world. He hadn't wanted to make friends; it was hard enough getting used to the billionaire lifestyle as opposed to his favorable do-it-yourself circus style he'd come to adore so much. And now Bruce wanted to throw him into a play date with some other sidekick?

Unthinkable. Inconceivable. He _wouldn't_ have it.

They hated each other for those torturous two years; their friendship was nothing more than a façade to appease their mentors. But Wally started growing on him. They actually liked a lot of the same things, and despite Wally's goofy, awkward personality Dick found himself getting attached to the older boy. By the beginning of year three, he actually started to... _like_ the speedster. Whether that was the beginning of the _like_-like stage or not, he may never know. But he grew fond of the clumsy speedster and his stupid sense of humor. He found himself falling for those deep green eyes that send his heart asunder. He venerated the very smile Wally frequently adorned his lips with in almost every situation; he could be absolutely pissed-off with everyone in the room and still smile. It amazed Dick to no end. And the freckles that dotted his cheeks were adorable. Wally shared all of these wonderful things with him; his strengths and weakness, his flaws and his upsides. It bothered Robin that the speedster was such an open-book. Not because his contents were boring or uninteresting...

Rather, it made him feel as if he was lying – not only to Wally, but to himself as well.

So he broke down his barriers. He built up the strength he'd lacked for so long and allowed his best friend to know who he was and why. Dick finally let someone into his life, someone that mattered to him. _Not_ for the sake of his mission. _Not _because Bruce or Batman told him to. He did it for himself and _Wally_. It was the moment their eyes met he noticed his reasons for revealing himself. It was in that moment, the clash of humble sapphire eyes with captivating emerald eyes that everything he was thinking and doing started to finally make sense. The nights he spent worrying about his best friend's well-being... the blush that lightly dusted his cheeks when he heard that alluringly husky voice call his name... the heart-beats skipped when their hands and bodies accidentally touched... every smile they shared that made the void in his heart slowly fill with nothing but his image...

It all came together in one simple, breath-taking moment. He was falling for the speedster before he had the chance to grab a trapeze and catch himself.

But he knew it couldn't happen. Though Wally assured him he'd never tell anyone and that his eyes were beautiful (he wanted so _badly_ for him to really mean that) Dick knew just how forbidden, how dangerous his desire truly was. The little bird hated to admit that he was romantically... well, novice. He wanted nothing more than to kiss and hug Wally until it was hard to breathe, but... It was taking a risk he wasn't ready to take. It was hastening into a relationship he wasn't sure would work out.

It was jumping from his trapeze without knowing if someone was on the other side to catch him.

But he had to kiss those lips just once. He wanted to feel them against his for just a second, to allow himself to fall under the illusion of romance. With as much hesitance as possible, he slowly inched his face closer to Wally's, taking in the sight and scent of his once-best friend; the widened, emerald eyes; the parted, rosy lips; the smell of the strawberries he'd eaten just moments before; the expression Dick wanted all to himself... It all came together in the moment of truth.

Dick released his line and let himself plunge as their lips slowly met in a gentle, tentative kiss.

And falling had never felt so sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm officially horrible. You will forever associate the name Greyson Pierce with that bitch boy on who's a terrible writer-person.<strong>

"**It Begins with a Kiss" is going absolutely no where; I have the entire plot planned out but I can't motivate myself to finish Chapter 6 (and that's the fanservice chapter too; I'm so ashamed D':). I'm actually considering stopping, finishing the entire thing, and posting it as a really, REALLY long one-shot. I hate having to post chapter-by-chapter; I'd rather just take it on in one go. Like I said; Multi-chapters are **_**not**_** my cup of tea. Figuratively and literally. I like oolong. And chai. And I'm getting distracted. I like drabbles and one-shots; maybe I'm just a perv, but I'm finding it hard to write about anything besides fluff and "fortuitous" sex. So would you rather I just give you the entire story in a one-shot? It may take me a little longer, but you'll get more updates out of me than with a multi-chapter.**

**...what kind of man am I. A MONSTER, THAT'S WHAT.**

**So in the meantime, enjoy the one-shots I'll be posting in the meantime, since I'm procrastinating chapter 6 as long and hard as possible. So again, I'm sorry. I wanted to make sure I posted **_**something**_**. The following one-shots and posts will be song-based, prompted, requested, whatever. If you have a prompt/song for me, leave it in the review boxes~ I'm open to almost anything but rap and country music. I have a lot of music on my iPod, so I'll shuffle, find a song, and just write to it for a good couple of minutes.**

**Hehehehehehee... Long and hard... *shot***


End file.
